Investigatory Project
by xxJaneyxx
Summary: The operatives is doing an invetigatory project to see if Macey and this guy would make a great couple. ONESHOT. Cammie,Zach,Bex,Grant,Liz,Jonas,Macey and this guy is here. hope you guys like it :


4 boys and 4 girls were sitting in their regular place during dinner.

Zach with Cammie, Grant with Bex, Jonas with Liz, Macey, and Nick.

Wondering who Nick is? Well, he didn't come to the first merging of Gallagher and Blackthorne so you've practically never heard of his name and now he's here for the second merging.

And wondering why Macey and Nick's name doesn't have the word '_with' _before or after their name? That's because they're lonely in their life…..meaning they're both single.

The 6 lovebirds wanted to do a project.

And that project is an investigatory project if Macey and Nick would be a great couple.

**DAY 1**

The 6 friends were looking at the 2 lonely teenagers at lunch time.

Macey, being the heiress girl she is, wasn't eating, but was reading the new edition of _vogue _while filing her nails.

Nick, being the heir boy he is, was not contented by the food that was made by the chef from France, saying that the food was 'soooo yesterday'.

The operatives were sure that the two loners were meant for each other since they both are too stubborn to eat.

* * *

During dinner time, the two loners weren't in the Grand hall, so the 6 friends went to investigate.

They went to the girl's room, to the boy's room, to the grand hall (again!), to the common room, to the labs, to the classrooms, but still, they couldn't find them.

Then the brainiacs (Liz and Jonas) remembered that they haven't looked in the library.

They tip-toed quietly and found that the lights were all closed but they saw a dim light at the end of the library. They hid behind the book of shelves then they peeked, only to find Nick and Macey…tutoring each other.

The two braniacs were offended that they didn't asked them to tutor them.

The operatives stayed to see what they will do.

Macey and Nick continued to study, but after an hour, they began to talk.

"My mother told me to that they could not be with me this Christmas." Macey murmured.

"Really? That's great!" Nick cheered.

The operatives looked at each other asking through their eyes if Nick was sick, or something is wrong with his brain.

"What's great about being alone during Christmas?" Macey asked, with disbelief through her eyes.

"My parents are also campaigning, remember?" Nick replied.

"Oh yeah. Stupid elections. Well, at least you'll not be the only one here." Macey whispered the last part.

Then the operatives left since the two loners began to debate about hair products.

**DAY 2**

The next day the operatives observed that Macey and Nick are perfect for each other.

When Macey walks looking like a super model through the doors of the Grand Hall, all boys and girls looks in her way, some are drooling, some are giving death glares, and some have jealousy written in front of their faces.

When Nick walks confidently with a slight smirk through the doors of the Grand Hall, the girls were drooling, while the boys were scoffing saying that they're cooler than him. Yeah right.

The operatives occupied the spaces so that they would have no choice but sit to next to each other.

Both the loners raised their eyebrow as if to say what-the-heck-is-their-problem, but didn't complain.

**DAY 3**

The operatives did their best to ditch them so that they could hang together, but noooooooooo, their fangirls & fanboys just needed to be jealous and allowed themselves to separate them, without our permission.

We were all eating, except the other loner, who was reading another magazine.

"Aren't you hungry or something?" Nick asked Macey since she hasn't ate since this morning.

"Actually, I am." Macey replied. Then, when Nick was about to shove the spoon in his mouth, Macey grabbed his arm and shoved the food in her mouth instead.

"Aren't you two the cutest?" Bex asked them, while the other operatives just _awww-ed _

The both of them glared at Bex.

Then the evil blabber-witch of the west came to our table.

"Nick, are you two dating?" Tina asked.

"No." they both said at the same time.

"So Macey, you're saying that you're available?" Some guy joined in.

"No." Macey said bitterly.

Their fangirls and fanboys groaned in annoyance.

**DAY 4**

We were watching a movie in the common room, when we (the operatives), pretended to sleep.

"Nick?" Macey whispered.

"hmmm?"

"Are they asleep?" Macey asked him.

"I think so." He said.

"The movie wasn't even in the climax part when they fell asleep. What kind of movie marathon is this?!" Macey complained.

"With friends like them, I don't really know." He replied.

The operatives were offended with what the other loner had said.

**DAY 5**

The students were in a CoveOps exercise in which Mr. Solomon partnered Macey and Nick together.

The operatives followed them, keeping a 5 meter distance. Lucky for the operatives, they didn't wear heels.

And Unluckily for Nick, he has to go with a whining Macey for having her feet sore.

Being the gentleman Nick is, he gave Macey a piggy-back ride, which Macey humbly accepted.

When they were walking, they saw someone unexpectedly.

"Macey…? Is that you?" Preston asked.

"Act natural." Macey whispered to Nick so quietly that only spies could hear, before she got down from Nick's back.

"Yeah, it's me. " Macey replied.

Talk about awkward.

"So you and him, huh?" Preston asked uncomfortably.

Macey was to shocked to answer, so Nick saved her from embarrassment.

"Definitely." Nick smirked at him, and then he pulled Macey's waist to be close to him.

Macey looked like she was about to kill someone.

"My name is Nick, by the way." Nick said to him, while holding up his hand for him to shake.

"I know. Well….it was great meeting you, I've got to go. See you soon, Macey." Preston stuttered, depressed cleared in his eyes.

"It was great meeting you too!" Nick said, happiness cleared in his eyes.

Preston then left.

"So….he's the great Preston Winters that I heard you were dating." Nick was forcing not to laugh.

"No….we weren't." Macey hissed.

"Yeah...right...whatever you say."

**DAY 6**

The girls were walking through the hallway about to go to their class, when suddenly, they saw that the boys were gonna pass them.

When Bex, '_accidentally' _pushed Macey, who went immediately to Nick's arms.

When Nick saw who he was holding, he eventually smirked.

"Falling for me already, Mace?" Nick smirked, while all the other girls that were watching _fainted. _Over reacting much.

"Ugh. Let me down!" Macey exclaimed.

"If you say so." He then let go of Macey, but caught her when her face was an inch above the floor.

Macey was glaring at him, while Nick was just smirking at her. They were having this long staring contest that will make the operatives late for their next class.

So, Grant did something unexpected.

He pushed their heads together that made their lips so close to each other.

The loners began chasing Grant.

**DAY 7**

The 8 teenagers were sitting in their usual spot during dinner.

Then _expectedly_, the 2 loners began to fight, because there is one cinnamon roll left. Talk about diet.

When Nick and Macey wasn't looking, Zach poured his orange juice to Macey without her knowing.

Macey screeched, and with that, Nick began to laugh.

"Oh no, you didn't." Macey exclaimed.

"Oh yes, I did." Nick copied her tone.

Macey then, stood up, ready to pour her orange juice on him, which made Macey chasing Nick all around the grand hall.

"I thought the boy should chase the girl, not the other way around." Cammie said.

"Well, it's their love story. That's how they do it." Bex exhaled.

The 6 operatives began watching them.

Little did they know that there is a smile on the two loner's faces.

* * *

The operatives conclude that Macey and Nick would make such a cute couple, whether they hate each other or not. Because the more you hate, the more you love.

**MACEY's P.O.V.**

It's very tiring to chase Nick, even though he's slowing down for me, such a_ gentleman_. Yeah, right.

I knew that Zach's the one who poured me, and he'll pay for it…_later._

Wondering why I said 'later'? that's because me and Nick would like to play their game.

Where's the fun in not joining?

It's also really fun to see them match-making us like that, they don't even notice that me and Nick notices their every move.

We would just like to see what tricks they got in their hands.

And little did they know that Nick and I are already dating.

* * *

_**THE END!**_

**Disclaimer: Ally carter owns the characters :) (except Nick)**

_A/N: Hope you like this! :) please review, and thank you for reading this! :)_

_I'm also sorry for not updating my other story :) I just don't know how to continue it. :)_


End file.
